hoafanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Liv2night/The Breakfast Devils
Ello everybody! I was looking at my past stories and I was damn embarrased..This is gonna be totally different. So basically, if you don't like Walfie you shouldn't read the below and if your very emotional..warning. :D Oh and the first chapter is '''not good '''but it gets better ;) So I guess at the moment I''ll update when I get 2 comments. Thanks you ;) P.S. Is this wiki dead at the moment? :O '~Chapter 1 ~ Bring it on Devils ~' Alfie! Willow screams running into her boyfriends arms. WILLOW! Alfie screams even louder. It was the start of another year at Anubis house and everyone was EXCITED! Alfie and Willow were dating for nearly a year now. They were planning a big celebration for their 1st years anniversary. How are you big dog?! Willow asks while laughing. Big dog was her nickname for Alfie. I'm perfect since your here Willow! Alfie laughs. How about...A tickle war?! Alfie... Willow says. Too bad you don't want that Alfie starts tickling Willow. Alfie! Stop! Willow giggles. All this time I am standing alone beside the staircase. Yes, me Amber Millington. Call me stupid. That's what I am. I didn't notice how amazing Alfie was until it was too late. I moved to Fashion School, left him behind. Now I'm standing here, holding back the tears and I know I need revenge. I will get it, soon. I go to my room that I share with Patricia. Yes, Patricia. When I came back from Fashion School she was already in that room. What could I do? We might get a little closer. It's better than sharing with Willow. Hey Amber! Patricia jumps down from her bed, pulling me into a tight hug. Patricia...That's not like you... I say. Yeah, I know. I was dared to. She laughs. Suddenly, Eddie jumps out of the wardrobe and I jump up. So much for an amazing Sibuna member Eddie waves. Common Eddie let's go Patricia gives him a little peck on the lips. Hello?! Not everyone is in a happy relationship here?! I sigh. Sorry They both say at the same time and quickly walk out of the room. I lie on my bed and feel tears in my eyes. No. I can't be like Joy 2 years ago. I can't. Talking about Joy she's going out with JEROME! Never would have guessed. I wonder what happened with Jara. Mara. Mara is single! I could talk to her! I quickly run to Mara. MARA! I shout. AMBER! She replies. We hug. I need help I say. Oh Mara gasps. You saw Willow and.. Alfie, yes. Sorry... How are you not with Jerome? I wonder out loud. Woops! Sorry! I blush. Don't worry. He was just a jerk. Let's go see what Trudy made us! She smiled. I didn't question it. I'll ask Patricia later. We walk into the kitchen. I gasp and drop my plate when I see Willow and Alfie kissing at the table. ''Sorry I whisper and run out of the room. Devils. The first word that comes into my head. Devils. Devils. DEVILS. Why? I break down crying. I can't take this anymore. Amber? Patricia comes in. WHAT I reply sharply. You shouldn't worry. She pats my back. WHAT I repeat. I understand you. Want me to help you get revenge? She asks. It's impossible to say no. I might be acting like Joy, but now I understand her. I need to apologise to her later. Yes I stop crying. Tell me about them Well they're most known as ''The Breakfast Angels because that's what they called each other on the first day of their relationship.'' I laugh. More devil-like. Exactly. They are known for a crazy couple. Obviously if Willow is there. I roll my eyes. I've got the perfect idea! Patricia's eyes light up. What? '' They're having their 1st year anniversary soon!'' She smiles evilly. How long? I ask, curious. 2 weeks. You think that will be enough to do your revenge? If you tell me the plan! I laugh. Patricia actually made me happy again. Wait...I'm not going out with anyone else for revange Don't Worry. You don't have to. That's what Joy did with Jerome and look what that lead up to! I pull a serious face. Really? I wouldn't lie to you Amber! Want to know the plan or what? Of course. I smile. This will be fun. Me and Patricia walk back into the dinning room laughing. Why so happy? Trudy asks. Nevermind Trudy! You wouldn't understand out teenage talk anyways! Patricia says. We burst out with laughter again. Amber, are you ok with me and Alfie dating? Willow takes me by surprise. No... I whisper. Parden? Willow says in a spanish accent. Alfie laughs. I roll my eyes and Patricia gives me a frown. I'm totally fine with that! Alfie should move on. Wow. Willow gasps. Friends? She takes out her hand. Yep! I smile and shake her hand. I feel like vomiting. Alfie looks at me with a worried look. I flip back my hair and sit down. Plan REVENGE starting now. Bring it on Devils. Category:Blog posts